You Are Tearing Me Apart Gatomon!
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: Veemon and Gatomon are in a relationship. But both seem to be on different sides. Some of your favorite Digimon wrapped up into The Room.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey babe", Veemon came into his home.

Gatomon sprawled on the couch got up to welcome her boyfriend back from work,"Hey honey"

"I got you a little something", Veemon gave the feline a heart shaped box full of chocolates,"Some goodies"

"Oh my gosh, Meow Veemon, thanks", Gatomon said.

Their door opened, Calumon walked on in seeing Veemon and Gatomon eating chocolates.

"Hey guys, oh chocolates, can I have one, can I Veemon?"

Looking at Gatomon who replied,"He can take one"

"Yay", Calumon picked a chocolate to eat.

"You go play on the Playstation or something, Im gonna go take a nap", Veemon made his way up the stairs to his room.

"Can I go up there too?", Calumon finished swallowing the piece of chocolate asking Gatomon.

"I think Im going to join him", Gatomon went up the stairs too leaving Calumon downstairs alone.

Veemon had sunk in his bed, Gatomon was laying over Veemons stomach, her tail curled and waved in the air. The cats claw ran in a circle on the mattress. She rolled over closer to his face planting a deep kiss on Veemon's lips.

Their door opened and both Gatomon and Veemon stared back to Calumon.

"Can I play with you guys too?", Calumon asked them.

"This is a two player game, come on the Playstations fun even without us", Veemon told him.

"Alright", Calumon said, shutting the door gently behind him. They waited for several seconds hearing him walk back down the stairs.

Gatomon came up Veemon, kissing the dragon, moaning in Veemons face.

Next hour on 2PM, on their bed Gatomon was pouring a glass of wine for her lover, he took his cup as they both drank a shot of wine. They sat their drinks down their nightstand. Veemon stood on top Gatomon, passing his face down her nonexistent breasts until on her chest. Veemon leaned over and nibbled her ear. His playful biting was utterly satisfying to the cat. Veemon bit on the next ear, the cat felt like she had gone to heaven.

At 3PM, they had lit candles on. The cat was sucking on his fingers, her tail wiggled away. Gatomon licked his palms, can't getting enough of the taste.

4 PM, Calumon downstairs played a few games on Playstation while helping himself to snacks from the fridge. Veemon had been licking the cats lower paws. Gatomon felt him pull her legs up licking on her calves almost touching her dripping pussy.

5 PM, Holding a pillow onto her mouth, Gatomon was trying to keep her moans lower then she had them. The dragon had begun tasting her cunt. Sliding his tongue inside her, invading her tight warm fleshy snatch, her pre-fluid had been dropping inside Veemons mouth. Gatomon tightened her pillow thrusting herself up when her pussy started to convulse and spray her runny fluid out, "MMM! GOD! Sorry, haa,ha", she apologized looking at Veemons face spotted from her cum. He smiled to her and went back inside,"Oh God, you really, like the taste of my cunny don't you, fuucckk, your tongue's so fucking good"

6 PM, Calumon had been watching a movie on television, while upstairs Gatomon was sucking and putting her mouth on Veemons penis. Veemon was pretty small in the Digimon department, but Gatomon worked with it.

7 PM, intensely sweating from the hours of staying in bed and the pleasure they gave each other. Gatomon was grinding her pussy on top of his dick, pushing Veemon into the bed with her thrusting. Failing to hold out further, Veemon came inside the kitty, feeling his jizz shoot inside her. Once he was done cumming, Gatomon laid down on top of him, drawing out a passionate long kiss. His penis just couldn't get as stiff as it was, so Gatomon spend the next couple hours trying other things.

8 PM, Calumon got sleepy turning off the lights in the living room watching a marathon of action movies while laying on their couch with blankets on him. Gatomon and Veemon tried sixty-nineing each other on the bed. Gatomon had came twice in Veemons awaiting mouth, Gatomon struggled with his penis still soft but continued getting her fill of the flavor, and even stuck a clawed finger or two up his ass.

9 PM, Veemon had got hard again, and Gatomon took his second pump in her mouth. The tangy taste was so good with what little sperm she was able to suck out of him.

10 PM, Calumon turned off the tv and slept on the couch. On their sheets Veemon and Gatomon tiredly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

8 AM the next morning

Gatomon woke out of bed, stretching and looking back at Veemon still asleep before jumping off their bed and heading downstairs. She cooked the precious Calumon on the couch and Veemon some breakfast. Calumon got up and looked at what the cat was cooking.

"Mmm, Pancakes", Calumon smelled the batter cooking in the pan.

Gatomon tried shooing him away, "Why don't you pour yourself some orange juice"

Calumon grabbed the carton from the fridge seeing the sleepy dragon walk by him,"Good morning Veemon"

"Morning Calumon", he stood behind Gatomon handling her sides and placed his head on her shoulder,"Good morning Gatomon"

"Morning to you sexy, boys why don't you scoot to the living room while I have space to cook.", the cat asked of them.

"Yes Ma'am", Calumon politely said, him and Veemon played a multiplayer videogame in the Living Room. Later the three ate breakfast, Calumon had to leave to head for school for the day, while Veemon went to work giving Gatomon a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

10 AM

"Palmon", Gatomon greeted when one of her best friends showed up to the door, letting the plant in as she and Gatomon sat down on the couch.

"Girl you look a bit tired, man troubles?", Palmon's tone joked.

Gatomon spoke up, "Im just not feeling good today"

"Are you sick?", Palmon asked her.

"I don't love him anymore Palmon", Gatomon looked to her feet rubbing against each other.

"Why don't you love him anymore, tell me?", Palmon got up,"I'll go fix us some coffee"

"No", Gatomon tried getting up,"I'll do it"

"Hey, I asked first, sit back down girl", Palmon went to work fixing them a pot of coffee in the kitchen,"You know men aren't my thing, I think you'll be surprised I got some girls that hang around the garden, I can set up an appointment for you, I don't consider it cheating if its from another girl, ya know", Palmon came back with their coffees,"I know you wouldn't want any of this", her hands showcase her body to Gatomon.

"Thats not true, don't sell yourself that way, I love you as a friend, but you've known me Im straight", Gatomon sipped on her coffee.

Palmon asked,"Have you ever thought of it?"

Gatomon nodded her head,"I dunno I like men, I always have, Veemon-"

"Isn't a man?", Palmon thought for her.

Gatomon stuttered with her next choice of words,"He's just getting...boring"

Palmon sipped the hot drink,"Ya'll have been having sex constant for five years now Gatomon"

"And we just got engaged last week", Gatomon took a sip too.

"Im now just hearing you got engaged?", Palmon's voice heightened in surprise.

"He proposed to me at the park we played on when we were younger, I can tell he was trying so hard to make that night special", Gatomon told her friend.

"We stopped by to get hot cocas and there was this hill where the moon was out, there were a ton of stars, I said yes, and had sex with him right there cause no one was around, I think thats one of the happiest I've seen Veemon, and I see him happy almost all the time", Gatomon finished.

"He has supported you and Calumon, he's trying his hardest to show his affection for you.", Palmon told her.

11 AM, Palmon had left.

Gatomon stared at the phone for a few minutes, knowing this was a late work day for Veemon she picked up the phone and made a call.

Cutting to an orange cream coloured Digimon, he was hearing the trainer on the small TV he faced, his window was open feeling the fresh breeze as Patamon, after doing pushups, got up to stretch on a cute little exercise mat sitting on the window sill. The determined look on his orange cream face when his ten minute workout was about to end before hearing ringing, Patamon was pausing the Workout DVD to take the call.

"Hey"

"Hi, its me", he heard on the other end, knowing who it was.

"What color is the sky out there?", Patamon said, he and her were speaking in code.

Gatomon responded,"Orange"

Patamon chugged on a water bottle,"I'll be there"

And he arrived on 11:30, thirty minutes after the call, Gatomon answered the door, Patamon was always quick to show up he also flew there.

"Hi, how are you?", Patamon started.

"Im good, come on in", Gatamon closed the door behind him.

Patamon was flying around almost like a bat running lose in a house before sitting in one of the chairs. Gatomon served him some wine, which he gladly drank.

"My favorite", he smiled at Gatomon who sat on of the cushioned arms of his chair, bringing her leg out deepening her clawed fingers to caress and stimulate her own pussy in front of him.

Patamon said,"Bad kitty", his erection grew hard and tall, much more impressive then Veemon's ever will be, and hung like a horse.

"I'll make that pussy feel better", Patamon took her in his arms and flew to the couch. She felt his cock press on her back the whole way there.

Laying her down, he turned Gatomon on her back, kissing her while his huge dick was grinding on the cats chest. Patamons tongue touched hers as they meshed. Moaning in each others mouths, Patamon was quickly rubbing his erection on her chest, pulling away from the kiss Patamon told her,"Im going to cum I can't stop it!"

"Already baby? Just spray me!", Gatomon told him, Patamon was about to burst from the friction. His cock head flared and he came on her face and around it. Adjusting herself the cat felt the jizz on the couch that missed soaking into the fur on her face when she moved. Realizing the light mess Patamon made she got up.

"Oh I need to clean this up a bit"

"Its okay I'll clean it when were done", Patamon offered and flew her to the houses spiral stairs, he was holding her the other way this time, his now hard dick again still laid on her stomach, the cat stared at Patamon while he flew.

On one of the steps in the middle of the stairway, Gatomon held on to the step above them, while she was taking it from behind. Patamon's dick reached the deepest parts of her pussy, she moaned taking slams deep in her cunt.

"Get ready for my sperm kitty", Patamon teased, his body tensed up up again shooting a big load in Gatomon, she came on his dick while his seed went through her. After that Patamon and her went upstairs all the way, Gatomon bent herself forward on the last step upstairs, Patamon was on the upper floors carpet shoving his hard dick inside her hungry mouth.

Unlike Veemon it could go past her throat, Patamon stared down at her while she kept her gaze back at him.

The cat stayed attached to his sausage, slurping and sucking on the length, Patamon couldn't handle her after a while,"Gatamon Im gonna blow!"

Her mouth was filling up with sperm, chugging Patamon's lengthy load down. Soon she pulled her mouth off of it. The cat watched Patamon sweat hard and his dick hanged down slowly becoming swollen and red again.

Gatamon told him,"One more, in the hole you didnt fill yet"

Soon after that, they did their last bang in Gatomon and Veemons room closet, their closet lights were on and they were on the floor fucking. Some of the stuff was moved out of the way to make room for the pair. Patamon ruthlessly shoved his dick in her ass.

"Fuck, fuuuuuccckkk,fuccccckkk-", the cat sweared about a dozen times feeling his dick drive into her.

Patamon continued to fuck this kitty in the asshole, all his remaining energy going into her butt, his sweat really dripped down. "Im gonna bust!", his balls churned and Patamon dumped his cum all in her ass. Gatomon's ass clenched as she came again on the floor cause of her rectum holding his goo inside her.

"Yeah", Gatomon moaned gently as Patamon pulled his somewhat softer member out, "Im going to clean my mess on the couch really fast", Patamon went out of the closet and out the room before saying,"See ya"

The cat felt so satisfied it was hard to stand, she geared with it, checking the house to make sure he was gone and he was, Patamon usually kept a low profile and flew out one of the windows. The cat bathed herself from the sweat and sex, being refreshed after for Veemon and Calumon. After this the clock read 12:30.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting off work, Veemon entered a Floral department store.

"Can I help you with anything sir?", Gabumon asked behind the counter.

"Yeah can I have a dozen red roses please?"

"Oh hi Veemon, I didn't know it was you", Gabumon had prepared his order up.

"Thats me", Veemon said while waiting, Gabumon gave him the dozen red roses,"That'll be $18"

Veemon handed Gabumon the cash,"Keep the change"

"Hi human", Veemon pet the hair of a kid named Matt who was reading a comic.

Gabumon told him on his way out,"Your my favorite customer"

"See you again bye", Veemon went out the store with the roses.

"Goodbye"

{door bell} Back with Gatomon at the house, she arrives at the front door opening it for Calumon who came home from school.

"Hey Calumon how was school?"

Calumon dropped his bag,"Good", he went to his room that was in the first floor, later at 1:30 Pm Calumon went to see Gatomon who was making dinner now in the kitchen,"Do you know when Veemon will be back?"

The cat responded while making spagetti,"He'll be home any minute now"

Calumon kept staring at the feline when she brought garlic bread out of the warm oven,"What? Why you giving me that look?", she playfully asked him.

Calumon looked away for a second, "You look beautiful today". Gatomon smiled at the compliment.

"Can I kiss you?", Calumon half joked half wanting an actual kiss from the cat.

"You, are such a little brat", Gatomon playfully rubbed his head.

Calumon giggled,"Im just kidding you know, I love you and Veemon"

Gatomon smirked not knowing how to respond,"Thanks, we love you too"

Until dinnertime Calumon had been waiting in his room playing computer games, Veemon soon came home, smelling the spaghetti ready.

"Mmm, spagetti, and garlic bread", Veemon looked at the tray trying to grab a bread before setting it down due to how hot it got.

"Wait till everyones ready", Gatomon smiled at the blue digimon, she went to Calumon's door,"Dinner's ready"

She came back to the kitchen, Veemon gave her the flowers,"Oh Veemon their so beautiful thank you, you didn't have to"

Veemon kissed her as the cat held her flowers,"I do it cause I love you, can't wait for our session tonight"

Gatomon perked up on that, thinking he was planning something slightly special tonight, "Did you, get that promotion you wanted?"

Veemon frowned a bit,"Nah"

Once the three sat together at the dinner table, Gatomon encouraged him to talk about it.

"That bastard told me Id get the promotion in less then three months, I gave them all my focus, I don't think their gonna do it"

Veemon shook a bit trying to get some spaghetti with his fork, Calumon was taking bites out of his garlic bread.

"They betrayed me, they didn't keep their promise, they tricked me and I don't care anymore", Veemon ate part of a sauce coated meatball. Gatomon drunk her milk down some,"Its just a promotion, don't think too much about it Veemon"

Right after dinner both Veemon and Gatomon hurried upstairs, it had been 3pm.

Veemon laid on the floor, Gatomon stood up over him with her back turned dancing and swaying her butt at him. The cat got out her claws and Veemon watched her doubly penetrate herself with 'em. Digging two in her vagina and ass, moaning to Veemon. She turned around rubbing her hands all over herself, sides, nonexistent breasts, dragging themselves suggestively down and up her chest.

Gatomon bent down, kissing the Veemon passionatly. Moments later the cat withdrew. She turned back again dangling her tail on Veemons face, it felt like a feather duster.

"Put it in your mouth and suck", Gatomon told him, the blue digimon did as he was told stuffing the end of the cats tail in his mouth before attempting to take more of the thin luxury in. He used his hands to stroke the remainder until she told him to take her tail out.

Both standing, she held Veemon close when she worked and pushed two claws in his asshole.

"Play with my butt", she asked, they switched places, Veemon's clawed fingers digging deep in her ass.

They got drunk off their wine, the cat and dragon cuddling together in the covers, Veemon licked into her neck, next Gatomon scratched the area between the blue digimons pebble balls and ass.

She got him to line up his sturdy tail with her cunt, sinking herself into it,"Haahhh!", Gatomon shrieked when she put it in too far, pushing some of it back out before her pussy started to convulse and wet his tail, the ordeal was slightly painful to Gatomons surprise pulling out later.

Veemon worked the pillow behind him to cushion his head as leaned on the bed while Gatomon tried to fit one of the claws of Veemons feet in her ass and failing. Soon after that she gave him what he wanted to do to her, butt sex. Gatomon pounded her butt into his penis he held her down as Veemon came in her ass. They had sex until 10 again at night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Im planning on a surprise party for Veemon, his birthday's coming up, you can come", Gatomon was filing her claws while she talked to Palmon on the couch.

"Palmon?"

"Yes?"

The cat put her file down, "I don't love him anymore"

"Why not?"

The cat thought for a moment but not too long,"He hit me?"

Palmon turned to her,"What, why?"

"He didn't get the promotion and got drunk last night"

"Veemon never drank", Palmon told her,"This could be going through his life crisis."

It turned to 11AM, Gatomon wasn't home.

Two suspicious characters walked inside.

Latching onto his hand, Biyomon and Shoutmon sat together on the couch. Shoutmon was digging into a bag he got from the coffee shop and dug out a wrapped up piece of sweet Marble Pound Cake. Biyomon opened her beak when Shoutmon fed her the treat. The sugar and fluffy texture cooed Biyomon up. Shoutmon grabbed a piece off with his mouth going up to Biyomon as they made out, he was feeding it to the pink bird. Her wing brushed Shoutmon's face, then digging softly into the back of his head, their tongues grew messy from them chewing the food and the residue sticking, they devilishly gulped the rest of the small piece down. Shoutmon took off another piece repeating the routine. They loved doing this, others might have found it so disgusting and dirty.

"Yum", the bird cooed getting her neck kissed and licked by him.

"So affectionate", Biyomon had placed her feathers on his chest taking him low below her. It was her turn to take a piece of the cake out placing it inside her lovers mouth before sliding her tongue inside Shoutmons mouth. The chocolate swirled treat ran into their stomachs. Biyomon moaned withdrawing her lips making her way down his chest until her beak rubbed on Shoutmon's private parts.

Shoutmon's eyes bulged a bit, emitting a slight giggle feeling the pink bird taking his cock between her beak letting it slide on her tongue while Biyomon suck. His arm rested on the back of the couch, hearing the bird moan,"Mmm, cock, mm, oh yeah"

Holding his breath Shoutmon's mouth gaped opened, he shot ribbons and strings of cum in the birds mouth, preferring this treat to the shops. Right after his orgasm was finished, Gatomon and Palmon were back to the house, opening the door noticing the two lovebirds. Biyomon tried hiding her face deeper in his crotch while Shoutmon looked behind him seeing they got home.

"Shit", he muttered.

"Hello", Palmon spoke sarcastically on purpose. Shoutmon flipped over leaving his crotch covered by the couch until shrinking back. Biyomon looked away wiping her beak with her feather.

"What are these characters doing in here?"

"Palmon, these are, some neighbors, they like to come here to do homework", Gatomon tried explaining,"This is my neighbor Biyomon's boyfriend Shoutmon"

Shoutman exchanged his hand while he stayed on the couch, Biyomon got off while he shook hands with Palmon.

"Nice meeting you", he got off and left,"See you later Gatomon"

While they made their way out, Palmon rested back on the couch laying her hands out lazily,"Thanks for taking me shopping Gatamon"

Calumon walked past the exiting Shoutmon and Biyomon and walked in,"Hey Gatomon, hey-"

Gatomon answered,"She's Palmon, she's a friend of mine"

Calumon did a unnecessary bow,"You look pretty miss"

"Aww, your too flattering thank you"

Calumon made his way to his room after he got home from his school.

"So whats the story with him?", Palmon asked stretching herself.

"We adopted Calumon, he was raising himself alone in one of the public apartments and we took him in", Gatomon explained,"All Veemons idea"

Palmon in mention of hearing her talk about Veemon said,"Please don't hurt Veemon"

"Now if you really don't love him so be it" Palmon continued,"I know he can be clingy but he covers your finacies, puts a nice house over your head, the child seems sweet, I heard you going off on wanting children"

The next day Calumon was hanging out on school grounds on his lunch break. He delved into a packed in PB &J sandwich, slurping on a carton of apple juice.

Another Digimon walked to him, hands folded, Impmon leaned against the wall.

"Calumon"

"Impmon", Calumon looked away from him casual biting into his sandwich again,"I uh-"

"Have my money?", Impmon got off the wall pacing in front of Calumon before smiling.

"I got it for ya I just don't have it now", Calumon shrieked when Impmon got up in his face.

"You don't have it", Impmon spoke with venom, Calumon started whimpering and crying when he heard his pocketknife stand out.

"Your crying? You should have known this was coming", Impmon held Calumon putting the knife above his neck.

"Tell me where my money is Calumon!", Impmon shook him a bit holding the knife in his hand.

"Please, Mercy, Mercy, Im sorry", Calumon's tears started dripping down, his eyes were watering. The poor digimon shivered in fear for his life.

Veemon took notice from the sidewalk, he ran across the grass and jumped over the fence. Impmon's hand was pulled back, dropping his knife. Impmon tried fighting back, but Veemon and Patamon who came in held they guy down. Calumon teared up, sniffling in the corner.

Gatomon and Palmon watched from the street hearing Veemon tell them,"Get the police"

"Stop man", Impmon was moved away by Patamon and Veemon.

Gatomon and Palmon ran to crying Calumon.

"Oh my god are you okay?", Gatomon cradled him safety in her arms,"Why did that Digimon go after you?"

"Its nothing", Calumon got down.

"Whatever that was, that was not nothing", Palmon sighed.

Gatomon got down on her knees,"Tell me what happened"

"I owe him money"

"How much money?", Gatomon asked.

He groaned,"Its cause I got drugs off him"

"Oh Jesus", Palmon put a hand over her head,"Why in the hell do people go crazy over drugs?"

"What kind of drugs were you taking?", Gatomon didn't want to ask more but needed to.

"I didn't use 'em except for one time, first time, I needed the money"

"This is not how you make money", Palmon told Calumon.

"Just drop it you two, just drop it!", Calumon shouted.

"Nu-uh, we have to lay down rules, we are the grownups here", Palmon put an arm around Gatomon.

"How did you meet this guy?"

"Gatomon it dosn't matter", Calumons eyes were red from tears.

"It matters a great deal, do you want to get shanked?", Palmon thought up.

"Your not my fucking mother!", he shouted at Palmon.

"How dare you", Palmon tugged on his ear,"Im trying to help protect you!"

Calumon started crying again, Gatomon held him in her arms again. Veemon came back.

"Are you okay Calumon?"

"Im okay"

"Are you ok?"

"Veemon, Im o-kay", Calumon wanted a breather.

Palmon responded,"Whats okay, he's taking drugs"

Patamon spoke up,"It was a mistake"

Palmon took her gaze to the orange digimon,"Good lord a mistake?"

Veemon pet Calumons head as Gatoman kept cradling him,"Lets go home"

"Come on its clear, he's arrested", Patamon said.

"Lets go home", Veemon wrapped his arm around Gatomon as the three left. Palmon and Patamon followed.

* * *

Later that day, Gatomon called up Patamon while her boyfriend was in the shower.

Patamon answered, in his bed with the blinds and lights off,"Yes?"

Gatomons voice rang in his ear,"I miss you"

"Okay Gatomon, but isn't Vee there with you?"

Gatomon spoke up,"I didn't want you to come over I just want to chat"

Patamon sighed but smiled,"Okay"

"I just want to hear that sexy voice, I keep thinking of you brushing against my body", Gatomons tone was more of a prostitute trying to flirt.

Patamon felt that ache in his regions mesh with the covers,"You excite me so much"

Gatomon whispered into the phone,"I love you"

"You wish it was me don't you?", Patamon told her.

Gatomon replied,"Pfft yeah, I only want..", she looked back still hearing the shower going on,"I want us longer"

"This secret has been kept under the rug a long time, I don't want to jeopardize it just because your h-o-r-n-y"

The cat heard the water go off,"Have to go", she hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day, Veemon came out on the top of his building,"I did not hit her, its not true, its bullshit, I did not hit hit her, I did not", he threw one of the apple juice boxes from the kitchen down on the ground,"Oh hi Patamon"

"Eh Veemon sup", Patamon tossed a football and catched it.

"Gatomon thinks I hit her", Veemon pulled up a chair next to Patamons chair.

"Wait did you?", Patamon looked at him.

"No, I didn't"

After a while, Patamon and Veemon tossed the football to each for a bit.

Patamon got up giving Veemon the football,"Hey man I gotta head home, gonna eat dinner"

"Ok man see ya later", Veemon tossed the ball to himself. Calumon walked past Patamon seeing Veemon in the chair.

"Hey Veemon"

Veemon smiled wrapping his arms on the football that snug in his chest,"Hey Calumon, anything new?"

"Not much"

"But your having no trouble at school right?", Veemon tossed Calumon the ball and they passed to each other.

"Nope none", Calumon smirked.

After they tossed the ball they chilled, Veemon relaxed himself on the edge listening to Calumon,"I gotta tell you something"

"Shoot Calumon", Veemon smiled.

"Its about Gatomon", Calumon looked at him.

"Go on"

"She's beautiful, she has the most heavenliest body", Calumon told him,"I think Im in love with her"

"Go on"

Calumon paced,"I know I might get too nosy, but when Im around her, I want to kiss her"

Calumon looked down,"I don't know, its kinda confusing"

Veemon stood next to him giving him advice," Don't worry, Gatomon loves you too, were family we love each other. Saying or expressing how we feel is life. You can love Digimon deep inside and there's nothing wrong with that. If a lot of people loved each other, the world would be a better place to live"

Calumon stuttered,"But your going to marry her right?"

"Don't worry about it Calumon, you are part of this family, and we will continue to love you after we marry"

"Your not mad?", Calumon asked.

"Why should I be, I trust you, and I trust Gatomon", Veemon put his arm over Calumon walking them out,"Lets go eat,huh"

* * *

Later that day..

"-He got drunk, and he, hit me", Gatomon was talking to her neighbor in the living room.

Biyomon stated,"He hit you?"

"He didn't know what he was doing", Gatomon swerved the wine in her glass.

"Has he apologized for hitting you?"

"I don't think he remembers", Gatoman was lying,"And I want to call the wedding"

Biyomon couldn't really believe what she was hearing, especially when they been together for so long.

"He's... ok, but I found somebody else."

"Wow", Biyomon couldn't really explain it,"I uh, wow, but poor Veemon, living with him, but sleeping with another Digimon"

Gatomon slurped in some of her wine before setting the cup down,"Im doing what I wanna do"

Biyomon wanted to ask her,"So, who's the guy?"

Gatomon had a dark small grin on her,"One of his best friends"

"Gabumon?", Biyomon thought about the florist working Digimon.

"Oh, no", the cat shook her head, then seeing her friend start mouthing,"-pa-patomon-?"

Gatomon answered with a slight nod.

"Oh my gooooodd, girl!", Biyomon made a slight laugh, she stared at the wine in her cup before tipping the rest down to drink,"Don't you think, your kind of thinking about yourself? Something might happen, you gotta be honest with Veemon"

"No, I...", Gatomon convinced herself she couldn't tell Veemon a word about it, this was meant to be kept a secret for years about her and her secret lover.

The door was opening, the two girls watched Veemon come in.

"I gotta go Gatomon", Biyomon walked by to the door saying,"Hi Veemon"

Waiting until the pink bird girl left, Veemon sat himself on the couch.

"You know I did not hit you", Veemon talked to her but Gatomon kept her glare away from him.

The cat eventually got up from the couch,"I don't wannna talk about it right now, I need to rest my head"

"Why did you lie about me?!", Veemons tone changed pushing the cat back on the couch,"You know Im not mean to you, I love you"

"I can't talk about it Veemon"

Veemon sat back on the couch,"Why Gatomon, please talk to me please, You are part of my life, your my everything, I can't go on without you Gatomon, you were lying I never hit you! YOU ARE TEARING ME APART GATOMON!", Veemon angered pushing the cat back down when she tried to stand up,"Do you understand life...do you?"

The cat sat there before getting up again to go leave up the stairs.

"Cat you drive me crazy, but I still love you", Veemon convinced himself,"Goodnight Gatomon"

The Digimon cupped his hands onto his face in thought, heavily sighing before laying down on the couch, Veemon began to cry at the struggle of their relationship all of a sudden.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day.

"I don't even like him anymore. Im having sex with somebody else", the cat admitted right to Palmon.

"You can't be serious, Who?", the plant asked.

Gatomon shook her head,"I don't wanna talk about it right now"

"You don't want to talk about it, then why did you tell me?"

Gatomon sighed putting a paw over head," I feel like talking to somebody"

Palmon looked at the time,"I gotta head out early I apologize sweetie"

"You still want to go to the party?", Gatoman asked on Palmons way out.

"I suppose so, see ya", Palmon left.

* * *

Later that day for Veemon, he and Patamon stopped at the cafe for Hot Cocoa.

"You should be happy you don't have a girl"

"Why do you say that?", Patamon said.

"Girls can be hard, their a wave of emotions, anyway how is your sex life?"

"Can't say", Patamon answered putting his lips gently over the cups lid slit, taking a dose of hot cocoa down.

Veemon chuckled,"Why not?"

The orange digimon looked at the cafe's clock, "Im sorry I gotta run, I'll pay us", Patamon left the money with the cashier and headed out the doors.

* * *

The happy cat meowed in pleasure, later that day, her butt stuck up when Patamon was planted inside, rocking his penis in her tush. They were doing this on the bed, staring at each other when his groin area kept hitting her white rear. Patamon pulled out switching holes, she squirmed feeling his cock go down in her pink delicate tulip. Gatomon loved the action of his big hard cock plowing her box. Patamon always felt lucky to do this to the girl he loved, grinding fast and deep in her tunnel. Making her feel good just as she always made him feel good. His dick creamed the kittys pussy.

Taking his phallus out of the beautiful cats sloppy box, he made her lay on her back. Her head sat on a pillow, Patamon had fed her his groin. Salty, firm, big, Gatomon moaned as he rocked his junk in her throat. His testicles slumped and hit her chin while taking it deepthroating in Gatomons mouth.

Patamon wasn't going to stop until he was going to cum down her mouth. Gatomon worked to achieve that, slurping the rod went it got shoved down. Her tongue lapped the underside of the giant, coaxing her hot breath to warm in the air around Patamons pistol. Her quaking moaning and extra layers of spit coating dick. He turned around as if he were a dog, his dick delved still deep in her mouth. Creating a cute little grunt, when the sap flooded. The shots thick and powerful, showering Gatomons mouth a sticky coating of white. The cat had a closeup view {since his body was turned from her} of his tiny puckering asshole, it puckered from each shot of batter the kitty was fed. Until it all dropped in her tummy, she slurped his phallac out, a tiny shot hit on her whiskers.

They both got up going to town in their mouths, her sperm coated breath was known by Patamon.

Soon Patamon was buttfucking the cat deep inside the covers, hot and heated they had to pop their faces out of the sheets to continue for breathing room. Patamon rode his penis in her rear hearing meow and wet the sheet by orgasming beneath them, a stain surrounded her cunt. Having to rub into her wet stain Gatomon continued to be butt rocked with penis in her ass. Patamon warned her this was it, and showered and blew deep in Gatomons anus. They sweat but he finally had marked all three holes for today.

Patamon would fly out, showering at his house later if he wanted or had to, most of the time he didn't shower. But Gatomon had to with a 'No Trace' policy, heading to the bathroom washing any gunk out, she also used mouthspray from dick juice.


	7. Chapter 7

Next day at nighttime. Gatomon had prepared the birthday party for Veemon, all of their friends showed up to their house.

There was Gabumon, of course Calumon, Patamon, Biyomon, and Palmon.

There was party music that played in the background, Calumon was grabbing a handful of pretzels while him and Gabumon were playing on his Playstation. Veemon and Palmon were sitting together on the couch. Gatomon and her friend Biyomon were chatting to themselves with wine in paws or feathers, Patamon got behind Gatomon and squirted some cool whip from a can in the cats mouth, giving her a mouthful of it to eat. Biyomon giggled at them opening her beak wanting some, Patamon flicked the nozzle back and watched it fly in her mouth. Not forgetting to fill up Calumons mouth on the way back to the kitchen,"Oh Im good", he heard Gabumon say when the orange Digimon tried going for him.

Veemon had forked some of his cake to his mouth, when finished the Digimon tried scraping the plate for the rest of the frosting.

The room had been decorated with balloons and streamers, delicious food lined up across the table and a bunch of it was back in the kitchen for Digimon to come and take as they pleased. The rooms were bustled with active laughing, chatting, and telling jokes to one other.

Gatomon laughed with Biyomon who was crying on the cats shoulder from a hilarious joke, both were holding empty wine glasses,"Ok guys lets all go outside, get some fresh air"

"Yeah", a couple of boys in the back said, Calumon and Gabumon.

The white cat opened the backdoor and most of the Digimon walked on through, except for Patamon grabbing a couple of chocolate turtles from the kitchen before going to head out outside until Gatomon shut the door before he could go.

"Wait, be with me", Gatomon walked back on the couch, laying herself down on it and on her back. Patamon flew on top of her as they touched lips. Kissy sounds made for the rooms ambience, Patamon lapped at her nose before sinking his tongue deep in her hot mouth. She retrieved herself making quick kisses to spots of his chest, she lunged at him with Patamon underneath her, and she was on top of him. The kitty returned to kissing him.

Patamon tried drawing away but Gatomon fought to keep them connected to each other,"Wait, the party, we'll stop, not now", the orange Digimon did not want them to get caught and started to fly back to the door.

"If you go outside Veemon might think you have done something to me"

"And if I stay here with you he could think were banging, so it doesn't matter, Im heading outside, give me a thirty second start so it dosn't look awkward if we both come outside at the same time", Patamon forgot one of the chocolate turtle doves he half ate on the table, and went back to go get it. The devious cat hugged him tightly back onto the couch.

"Gatomon stop GAH! What are you doing?", He felt one of her claws play with his tail hole,"Are you crazy?"

Gatomon made love to him kissing him intensely while pumping his bunhole away.

Unfortunately during this, one of the Digimon came back in, who wanted to use the bathroom,"What the hell is this?"

Thankfully Gabumon couldn't see anything related to her claw or Patamons tail house as that had been gracefully censored by the pillow in front of him. She immediately stopped kissing and jumped back taking her empty wine cup back in her hand. Patamon couldn't see much thanks to the pillow hiding his guilt.

"Do you understand what your doing? Your going to hurt Veemon, he's very sensitive", Gabumon stated.

Gatomon gave him her dull expression,"I don't give a shit, Im in love with Patamon"

A few of the guests came back inside the house, Veemon laughed with Biyomon and Palmon was there taking a couple of the brownies in the kitchen, Veemon and Biyomon were filling their cups of wine again and the three went back outside, Calumon saw Gatomon in the house and waved to her while they tossed a football around. The door had shut, Gatomon tried to not think about the others, Gabumon left the cat and hiding boyfriend to join the others outside.

"That was so terrifying, they didn't even see me", Patamon had actually freaked out a bit.

They got themselves situated by the time the gang all got back inside, Patamon played the Playstation while eating some cake and drinking wine pretending he's been on it for a while. After a several minutes of the social activity, Patamon had to go use the restroom. Gatomon slipped inside the door.

"GUH! Gatomon", Patamon whispered, "What the fuck wait", of course Gatomon didn't wait she looked wasted actually rocking herself back and forth hanging onto the bathroom sink. She watched him 'finish' then he walked out leaving the cat in the bathroom. Patamon in the kitchen stared at the wine bottle half filled with more wine, he chose to not take some instead grabbing another cup and filling it with water. He heard mad footsteps, by reaction he dropped the glass onto the floor feeling Veemon fight him in front of the kitchen sink. the crowd's attention stirred to the two, Gatomon ran to them yelling 'Stop it'.

Veemon was pulled back by Gabumon and Palmon. Poor Patamon tried recollecting himself in the corner of the kitchen.

"Do you know what Gatomon just told me, and for how long?", Veemon angrily stared to him.

Patamon looked at the cat, she seemed to come slightly down from the liquor.

"You know what Im just, Im sorry Patamon", Veemon extended a hand his face couldn't read if he was really being apologetic or just didn't care. Patamon walked slowly up to Veemon before suddenly attacking him, the tw Digimon were struggling against each other as they backed away to the living room. Calumon hid away into his room after pausing the game on the TV.

The two quarreling men were pulled away again, more tired then the first time.

"Veemon?"

Veemon backed away with the speed of lightning,"Don't touch me motherfucker"

Patamon's built up energy fought Veemon unfortunate to the guests. The pain of their hits was unnoticeable by their anger for each other.

"Stop it, Stop it!", Gatomon pulled him off the orange Digimon who was sliding on the tile in front of the front door. Patamon threw a useless empty plastic cup at him,"Son of a bitch"

"Your just a little chicken", Veemon started taunting him,"Che-chip,chip,chip,chip,che,cheeeeeeeee!"

Patamon got up and flew over to him, Veemon tried guarding his blows feeling like his girlfriend won't even help him with stubborn Patamon.

"Everyone betrayed me, I've fed up with this world", Veemon gave up crawling back upstairs. The crowd watched him go. Calumon stayed in his room not daring to go out mostly until their party was over.

* * *

After the party that was once sweet but turned on a dime, Gatomon was worried over Veemon, he still hasn't come out of the bathroom for half an hour. The cat tried opening the door but it was locked, she went in a circle her hands crossed as she stared up at the ceiling,"You can come out now, everyones gone"

Inside the bathroom, Veemon stood an inch behind the door,"In a few minutes bitch"

Gatomon stood quiet, looking over to the phone and picking it up,"Hey Patamon?"

"What?"

"Don't worry about Veemon"

Patamon heard her voice on the phone,"I love you"

* * *

She was gone, she left the building taking Calumon with her, Veemons life had crashed.

"HAAAAGHHHHH!", he shoved pictures on the wall out of the way, candles, pictures. Taking out drawers of stuff out one by one, drawing the bed sheets out, he punched the walls a few times leaving holes in them. Flipping desks over with stuff on them. Heading for the kitchen he threw the milk into the pantry the splash went everywhere. Veemon even grabbed one of the wine bottles still saved in the kitchen throwing it far seeing and hearing it break into glassy pieces.

In their room Veemon laid on the floor surrounded by the destroyed room, he took a pistol that was kept in one of their drawers, not thinking twice cramming it into his mouth, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Gatomon and Patamon later ran into the room devastated by Veemons appearance.

"Veemon wake up!", Patamon wanted to look away but couldn't try.

Gatomon's eyes poured out tears,"Is he dead?"

Patamon went down to kiss Veemon on the forehead, shaking as he did so.

Gatomon pushed her head into Patamon's side,"I lost him, but I still have you right?"

He gently nodded himself.

Gatomon moved her head and stared at him,"Patamon were free to be together"

"I don't want to think that, you, your bullshit pushing me into all this has killed him", Patamon spoke.

"Whats happening", Calumon already in fear and worry, screamed seeing the corpse.

"Veemons dead!", Calumon was held between Gatomon and Patamon. The three heard police sirens not far out as they cried into each other.


End file.
